In a cloud-based gaming system the majority of the processing takes place on the cloud-based server. This allows the client device platform that is communicating with the cloud-based server to have minimal processing power. However, shifting the processing requirements to the cloud increases the possibilities of latencies disrupting the game playing experience. For example, in a first-person shooter game long latencies may reduce a user's reaction time, and therefore cause the user to be shot when he would otherwise have had time to avoid an incoming attack.
The latencies in a cloud-based gaming system may originate from several different sources such as, the network, the client side, the server side, or any combination thereof. By way of example, latencies may be caused by congestion on the network. If a network does not have sufficient bandwidth, the data transfers between the cloud-based gaming system and the client device platform may be delayed. Latencies on the client side may be a result of buffering the incoming data, or even due to variations in the refresh rate of the client's monitor. Additionally, latencies originating on the server side may include the time it takes to process input data in order to return output data to the client device platform. Therefore, increasing the speed that a cloud-based server processes data may result in substantial reductions in the latency of the system.
On a cloud-based system, the client device platform and the network speed may vary between many users. However, the processing capabilities of the server side are the same for each user of the system. Therefore, reductions in latency on the server side will decrease the latency for all users of the system. One solution for increasing the processing speed on the server is to have the cloud-based gaming system run as many operations in parallel as possible. However, running operations in parallel may not help reduce latencies when a game is first started, because at the initiation of the game there may not be any data buffered for the cloud-based gaming system to operate on. Therefore, running operations in parallel during the initiation of a game may not reduce latencies.
It is within this context that aspects of the present disclosure arise.